


SuperBat Drabble Madness

by SweetPotato



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Bruce Teaches Damian About Sharing, Clarks a brat, Cuddles, Drabbles, M/M, Sleep talking, crack really, in a cute way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-22
Updated: 2014-09-20
Packaged: 2018-02-05 04:11:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1804849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetPotato/pseuds/SweetPotato
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Collection of SuperBat drabbles all under 500 words.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Bruce!” Bruce quickly spins around in his computer chair to see what’s the matter, but….but Clark is just lying there, sleeping. He looks at the clock and then back at Clark on the couch. It was pretty late, he must be hearing things. He goes back to researching away on that huge supercomputer, but then he hears something again. This time though it wasn't a word, just some unintelligible noise. Bruce again spins his chair around and looks at Clark.

"Bruce, ahh…God, your so good…." Bruce’s eyes grew wide, just staring at the sleep talking kryptonian. He wanted to tell himself that he is just misunderstanding what he means, or that he heard him wrong, but he knew neither were true (especially by the _gigantic_ bulge in Clark’s pants). Don’t get bats wrong, he would love nothing more than to jump Clark’s bones (he’s mean and cynical, not blind and has no interest in pleasure) but listening to the guy like this made him more uncomfortable than a vegetarian looking at a meat lovers pizza.

After a few more grunts and profanity with his name mixed in here and there, Bruce just couldn't take it. He simply got up and left the Batcave, making a b line straight (Or not so straight per say) to the bathroom. What he didn't see or hear was Clark chuckling and opening his eyes.  _  
_


	2. Cuddle Me To Sleep

“I drank way too much coffee.” Bruce complained over the phone, “I drank three cups so I could stay awake to get lab work done, but now I’m too hyped up to go to sleep.”

"That sounds irritating." Clark replied, "Do you want some company?"

"Clark, I have a feeling if you came over there would be no ‘sleeping’ involved." He smirked.

"Why would you say that? I just thought I would fly by and cuddle you to sleep. What did yo think I was up to?" He said with pretend innocence.

"Doesn't matter, because you have to go to work. It’s 9 am on a Wednesday, so don’t use that ‘I have a weird schedule’ shit on me, cause I ain't buying it."

Clark sighed, “Fine, but I still say you need a good snuggle, why don’t you ask Damian?” Bruce just scoffed.

"Right, like that killer is gonna give his old man a cuddle, that’s rich Clark."

"Just ask and say I said code: Bearclaw."

"Do I want to know?"

"No."

"Okay then, will do. Talk to you later."

"Bye, love you!"

"You too."


	3. Chapter 3

"Father, I want one." Damian said one day after Dinner with Clark.

"One of what?"

"One of that thing you have, the big one in the blue suit and red cape?" He described. Bruce took a stunned moment to process this information.

"Superman?" Bruce asked skeptically.

"Yes, I want a Superman, the one you have has proven quite useful."

"Well there is only one Superman, Damian." The look of strained disappointment on his sons face had him thinking fast, "But I can share mine with you."

"Really?" Damian's face resembled one of a child (any child that wasn't Damian of course) being offered ice cream for a moment before he put himself in check. "Does that mean I get to go out with you two on your 'Date Nights'?" Bruce smiled.

"Not quite, but you can plan your own day with him. Next time he comes over why don't you ask him to accompany you to the amusement park or something?"

"Sounds like a plan, thank you Father." And that may have been the weirdest lesson on sharing Bruce has ever taught.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I first wrote this I was planning on Bruce telling Dami about superboy, but I thought this would be better.


	4. Chapter 4

"Master Clark, it would be much appreciated if you would stop giving young Master Damian snacks before dinner." Said Alfred while setting out the food.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Clark played dumb.

"Really, then why would it be that he has cookie crumbs on his face?" He asked, handing Damian a napkin.

"Why do you think I did it, he could have gotten the cookies himself."

"Because Clark," Bruce interjected, "I saw you sneaking him some fifteen minutes ago."

"But he was hungry," He explained, "What was I supposed to do?"

"Teach him patience and make him wait." Clark crossed his arms, "Really, are you pouting now? Don't be like that, you're a grown man."

"A grown man who apparently can't give any one cookies without getting scolded."

"But father," Damian said, "I was just doing what Dick told me to do." Every one looked at him.

"And what would that be?" Asked Alfred.

"He said if I knew I couldn't get father to do something, to just ask Clark instead."

"Well then I will be having a talk with all of you after dinner." he said, making a mental note to call Dick and tell him to get his ass over here.


	5. Damian's Reading Project

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wrote this a while ago, thought I would write more but I didn't, so I decided to just edit it and post it here. Enjoy <3

One calm autumn day Bruce and Clark were laying on the couch, legs draped over one another while both read their books. They were trying to do this more often, just have some nice calm quite time to themselves. Although this day did not stay quite for long when Damian came running down the stairs. He stood in from of his father and looked down curiously at his book.

"What are you doing?" He asked. Bruce sighed and marked his page.

"What does it look like I am doing?"

"It looks as if you are reading, but why? That book doesn't look like it holds any secrets or fighting strategies." Bruce let out a laugh.

"That's because it doesn't. Its just a story I find enjoyable."

"I don't understand, why would you waste your time reading fiction?" He quarried. Bruce looked confused.

"Have you never read a novel, Damian?"

"No, the only books I have ever read were about wepons, battle plans, and ways to kill effectively." he explained. At this point Clark was interested enough in the conversation to put his own book down.

"Really?" Clark asked, "Would you like to?"

"No," Damian scoffed, "that would be a waste of time, and I would learn nothing of value." Clark and Bruce looked with concerned expressions at one another. Bruce thought for a moment, he knew there were important life lessons for Damian to learn, and that books would be a good median, but how would he get him to read willingly? Then in a spark of genius (Because he is a fucking genius after all) Bruce had an idea.

"What if I gave you a reward for every book you read?" Bruce asked. Damian raised an eyebrow (Like father like son).

"It would depend on the reward." Bruce leaned over and whispered to Clark. Clark then smiled and nodded a whatever it was he said.

"Okay then, for every book you read, you'll get a spar with Superman." Damian's face lit up.

"Really?" Clark nodded.

"But me and your father will pick out the book, and you need to write at least three paragraphs on what each book was about and what the moral of the story was." Damian's shoulders sagged a little at that.

"Fine, so what books will it be?"

"Me and Clark will discuss it and give them to you tomorrow." Bruce said, "Now go off and annoy Dick or something."


End file.
